Human World (Episode)
Human World is the first episode of Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya, thirteenth episode of the first season, and thirteenth episode overall in the Seraph of the End anime series. Short Summary Shinoa spars against Guren before visiting Yu in the library. She tells him about turning humans into vampires. Then, Kureto Hīragi summons Yu to ask him about a vampire spy while torturing Kimizuki and Yoichi to make him tell the truth. Afterward, Yu asks Guren about it and asks if Mika would also be useful to him. In Sanguinem, Mika starves for blood and Ferid recommends halting his growth there. A child offers his blood to Ferid, and Ferid tempts Mika to drink the boy's blood but Mika refuses. Ferid then invites Mika to the Progenitor Council meeting. Long Summary Shinoa and Guren spar in the lot between abandoned buildings. Guren teases Shinoa about not being able to kill him even though he killed her older sister, Mahiru. Shinoa questions Guren about his attempts to use Yu and asks if he is doing it because of Mahiru. Guren points his sword at Shinoa and explains that Mahiru is in there, but that he is not possessed by her. Guren then walks into a building while waving away Shinoa's continuous attempts to get answers. Shinoa walks down some dark hallways, which lead to the library. There, she finds Yu looking through some books. The one Yu is currently flipping through is opened to chapter 9: Basic Interpretation of Spellcraft. Yu sighs as he is tired, dropping the book on the floor and rests on the back of his chair. Shinoa startles him awake and reminds him that he should be in bed resting. Yu insists that he is fine and well-rested. Shinoa holds up a book and playfully teases Yu about being a typical guy looking at porn. Yu tries to snatch the book back as Shinoa opens it to chapter 13: Turning Humans into Vampires. She then hands the book to Yu and walks towards the door. Shinoa asks him if he wants to turn Mika back into a human and if he wants her to tell him what she knows about vampires. She taunts Yu about his obedience only in times like this. Then, she explains a little bit about vampires and says that humans are only rarely turned into vampires. Yu states that he is satisfied with knowing that Mika is still alive, and the thought of revenge leaves his mind for a while. Shinoa admits that she doesn't know how to turn vampires back into humans in a serious manor. She tells Yu that he seems to have matured. A voice comes over the intercom telling Yu to report to the first office. Shinoa warns Yu of the Hīragi family and that they were the ones calling for him. When Yu notices she is a Hīragi, she then glorifies herself as being high-ranked. When Yu exits the library, he runs into Guren, who is leaning against a wall outside. Guren tells Yu a fable and explains how he owns Yu. He firmly tells Yu to not go wagging his tail to the Hīragi family. Yu dismissively walks past Guren. Yu continues on his way to the first office with Guren following him. Guren continues to talk about how he is not Yu's friend; he is Yu's superior. An elevator door opens at the base of a tall building, and Mitsuba is standing inside. She says that she was just interviewed after being paged as well. Yu and Mitsuba talk about her promotion that she does not think she deserves. Mitsuba cries about how she is only getting promoted because she is from the Sangū family. Yu comforts her and thanks her for believing in him. He then gets into the elevator and heads up to face the Hiragis. Mitsuba walks away running into Shinoa taking a walk outside the building. She explains her promotion to Shinoa as well. They talk as Yu makes his way to a large door leading into a dark room. Yu cautiously walks in. The door shuts as Yu looks around. A spotlight comes on, revealing a vampire with broken shackles. Yu quickly reacts and draws his sword. As the vampire moves in to attack him, he finishes it off with one swing. The lights come on. Standing in the room with Yu is Kureto, Shinya, and Aoi. Kureto starts the interview by testing Yu's swordsmanship. He tells Yu not to activate his curse, but Kureto activates his without warning. He comments on Yu being obedient, but only seeing what is in front of you will not work on the battlefield. Yu tries to strike Kureto from behind, but Aoi blocks his attack. Kureto then calls for Shinya to test Yu. Shinya materializes Byakkomaru and manifests a white tiger to shoot Yu. Shinya wins with his bayonet pointed at Yu's face. He explains that he specializes in long range combat and would be no match for Kureto or Guren in close combat. He says Yu lost because he was not trained properly. Then, Shinya explains that he, as well as Yu, are being suspected of being vampire spies inside the army. Yu rejects the idea of being called a spy. Kureto orders that Yu be brought into another room. Aoi grabs Yu's wrist to get him to come. In another room, Yoichi and Shihō are tied to chairs behind a window. Yu becomes angry with Kureto for doing this to his friends just to clear his suspicions. Kureto says that Yu must tell only the truth in the interview, or his friends will die. Since there is not much background information on file for Yu, Shihō, or Yoichi, Kureto asks what this means. Kureto continues to have Yu's friends be tortured and demands nothing but the truth again. Yu cries that he will answer as much as he can. Flashbacks of Yu's childhood life are shown as Kureto explains what the report says. He wonders why Guren bothered to save Yu after he escaped. He continues to ask questions that Yu doesn't really know the answers to. Finally, he tells Yu that he was an experiment for the Hyakuya sect, and that Guren only saved him to use him. Kureto wants Yu to work for him, but Yu demands that he release his friends first. Soldiers untie them and let them fall to the ground. Kureto leaves the room, dismissing Yu while at it. Shinya stays and gives his opinion of the place. Shinoa and Mitsuba sit outside waiting for Yu. They stand up when Yu, Shihō, and Yoichi come walking out. Mitsuba runs over to make sure that they are okay. The first thing that Yu does is go to Guren to demand an explanation of what the Hīragis were talking about. Guren tells the truth: he says that he only saved Yu because he has value. Yu then asks if Guren could use Mika too. Guren says that everyone here is family, and family has to work together to get family back. He walks away telling Yu that he will teach him how to properly use his cursed gear. Over in Sanguinem, Mika slouches against a wall in pain. Ferid comes over and comments that Mika is at his best looking age, so he should stop his aging there. A child, (referred to as) Dai's friend comes over to Ferid and offers him his blood in exchange to get something in return. Ferid grabs him by the neck and makes him bleed. He says that Mika should drink the child's blood to halt his growth. Mika reminds Ferid of city rules and tells him to let the child go. He then asks Ferid what he really wants. Ferid invites Mika to come to the Progenitor Council meeting being held tomorrow. He says it will be a lot more interesting if Mika attends. Ferid walks away as Mika continues to suffer on the street. Differences with the Manga Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery Anime images provide a visual overview of the events of Episode 13 with depictions of the characters, Seraph of the End world, scenarios, artistic style among other areas. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Cour 2 Episodes